The Return of the Eldest
by Eternal God of Fear
Summary: Perseus is the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea who was thrown into the pit by Zeus and his family when Zeus fed them lies, Zeus even stole his wife. Zeus hoped for Perseus to die in the pit or remain there forever, but he thrived and he wants his throne and wife back. God of Time, Earth, Fear, Destruction and Heroes. God!Perseus/Hera
1. He returns

**Hello my readers, well. No doubt I don't have many since It's my first fanfic, but yay! I do have to say that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Some things are different. Like Zeus was not the one who rescued his siblings out of Kronos' stomach. Perseus did that, but Zeus killed Kronos. Erebus is not the father of Eris, Nemesis and Thanatos. Lots of things will be different, just you wait. **

**Read, enjoy and do post a review.  
><strong>

**-THIRD PERSON VIEW-**

A lone figure walked in hell. The man is 6'3 feet tall with a lean figure. His hair messy, black as the night sky itself. He held a three feet katana that glowed in the darkness in his right hand, and on his left hand was a chain tightly surrounding his arm with a faint purplish glow.

Monsters parted his ways and let him pass freely. Hellhounds growled, but bowed. Cyclopes, Laistrygonian giants moved out of his way. Hecate's empousa servants smiled at him seductively, but he ignored them and continued to walk towards the doors.

Even if the man was friends with the Pit's master, he did not give you leverage as such as flashing out of the pit. No, one had to get out of the pit himself. The doors glowed faintly ahead of him. Chains on both sides held the door tight.

"You!" The man growled at a nearby Cyclopes. "I want you to hold that button for twelve minutes!"

The Cyclops nodded feverishly. It was a honor for the inhabitants of the pit to do something for this man. The Cyclops quickly moved towards the faintly glowing button and as the man walked inside the doors. He pressed the button and continued the hold it.

The man, inside the elevator smiled as the doors closed behind him. He could have left the pit earlier, but he had to wait for his time and it finally arrived.

And the seventh son of Kronos and Rhea was free from the grasp of the pit. He will take what should have been his. He will take who should have been his wife.

**-LINE BREAK-**

_Up high in Olympus._

Two women sat on their wooden chairs as they chatted about the latest gossip of Olympus.

The first woman is beautiful with red gleaming eyes, black raven long hair that fell to her shoulders. Wearing a black toga. She is Eris, goddess of chaos, discord and strife. Next to her sat her sister with short, curly black hair, wearing a red jacket with black jeans and boots with black mixed purple eyes. She is the goddess of balance, justice, retribution and vengeance.

Both of these women are the children of Nyx and Perseus, and right now they are gossiping about the latest child of Zeus, or thunderbeard as they liked to call him. Just last year, the child ofZeus was brought back to life by the Golden Fleece. Hera had been enraged and continously slapped thunderbeard.

Nemesis asked her sister, "Do you think the little girl will be the prophecy child?"

"I would hope so," Eris remarked. "That Poseidon's brat is pompous, arrogant-" She would have continued had Nemesis not stopped her.

"Do you sense that?" She asked hopefully.

"No way!" Eris laughed gleefully as she sensed her fathers faint signature. "Let's go see father!"

Eris flashed away before Nemesis could say anything. She sighed, "Daddy's girl.." She flashed after her.

In the Manhattan streets walked a tall man with ragged clothes that had faint golden dust glittering on his clothes. "So much has changed.." The man muttered to himself. He suddenly stopped. His purple eyes searched his surroundings as he sensed his daughters' aura. They landed on his children, beautiful they are.

He smiled widely and opened his arms, "Come on now. Give me a hug. Don't mind the clothes!"

Eris laughed happily and ran towards him, slowly changing her age to a ten years old. Nemesis followed in the same footsteps as her sister as they both ran to their father, almost knocking him off the ground.

"Father!" The two girls happily cried.

"So good to see you," Perseus happily said. "Haven't seen you two in a long time."

"Welcome to the mortal world, dad." Nemesis said.

"Thanks Nemmy. Perhaps you could give me a slight clothes' change, Eris?" Perseus asked his daughter.

Eris nodded with a smile before she waved her hands and her fathers' clothes started changing from ragged and dirty to a clean black tuxedo that fit him perfectly. A white tie and black sneakers.

Eris slyly said without thinking first, "You look _hot!_" Eris blushed golden as she heard what she said. Nemesis bursted out laughing at her sisters and fathers' face.

Perseus looked at a nearby glass windows and took in his look and clothes, he muttered to himself. "Damn." Slowly turning around to see his daughter, Eris still blushing golden. "You're right. I am _hot._"

"Alright," Perseus started. "Let us go walk and tell me what has happened of late."

The two goddesses nodded and held their hands out. Perseus smiled before taking hold of their hands as his two children led him through the city and filled him in slowly.

**-LINE BREAK OF THE NIGHT-**

It was starting to get night time when the two goddesses decided to leave to Olympus. They kissed their father on his cheek and left in a flash.

Perseus learned a lot from them. How the world is different. His daughters had told him about his fathers' rise which he may have already known already from his time in the pit.

Eris told him about his half-brother Chiron, a centaur who is a teacher in a camp called 'Camp Half-Blood' as she explained. Nemesis told his father about Hera, to who he desperately wanted to learn about. What she told him, disgusted him. Nemesis told him how and why Hera is bitter, wrathful, resentful and children-hating woman.

Eris continued to explain, how Zeus abused her, cheated on her and how constantly Hera's domain is violated. Perseus rage' wanted blood and more specially the blood of Zeus, but he kept it to a low. In his eyes, Hera is supposed to be loving and a caring woman, like she used to be in the Titanomachy. If this happened because of Zeus, then Perseus will show him a thing or two, most likely thousands.

Nemesis continued to tell his father of the oath his three brothers took and how the two of them broke it. He learned that Poseidon's kid is a pompous brat and Zeus' daughter who oddly enough fell into his good traits. Nemesis called her as a brave, strong, thought at times she can be stubborn and prideful much like his father.

Eris continued to explain of the Romans and Greeks and why they are seperated, she gave him a quick run up of World War II, and told her father how Zeus broke one of the laws as having two children from the same woman under both his Greek and Roman form. She told him of Jason as a serious young man, with honor and justice and a natural leader.

He learned how the war against Kronos is going. Nemesis told him of Zeus' master bolt being stolen and which to he instantly blamed it on Poseidon, nearly causing a war, had Poseidon's kid not received it from the thief and returned it. Eris continued on with the Golden Fleece, how the demigods got it from Polyphemus and how Thalia Grace returned to the living.

Perseus sighed as he thought about this mess. Lots of things have changed. Vehicles. Planes. Tall buildings, demigods. With a jolt, he sensed two demigods, two demigod children of his brother, Hades.

"Might as well do him a favor." He muttered before flashing away from the streets of Manhattan.

Perseus appeared in a forest under the night sky. Sensing his surroundings, he found a daughter of Zeus, Athena, Twins of Hades, Poseidon's kid and a satyr.

Perseus relaxed before slowly walking towards the building that weirdly somewhat resembled the black fortress. He chuckled inwardly and waited for the questers to do their job and then he'll take the kids to his brother.

**-LINE BREAK OF FEW MINUTES LATER-**

Perseus sat on a tree branch, watching the scene in front of him.

The two children of Hades and Poseidon's kid were taken by Dr. Thorn and they are on the cliff's edge.

"-Let the General enlighten you." Dr. Thorn said. "You are going to do him a great service tonight."

General.. "Fuck," Perseus muttered under his breath. "Is he free of his burden?"

The Poseidon's son asked, "The General? Who's the General?"

Dr. Thorn ignored him and looked towards the horizon, there was a light in the distance and the chopping of blades.

"Ah. Here we are, your transportation."

They continued to talk as Perseus listened to them about the Stirring. Just then, something invisible plowed into the twins of Hades and the child of the Sea. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over their heads. This gave the Thalia girl and the satyr a chance too advance from behind.

_Manticore._ Perseus realized after he saw the volley. _Let's see what these demigods can do._

Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!"

Perseus groaned. _For Perseus!_ He thought about that. _Sounds cool._

Thalia jabbed at his head, but the beast snarled and swatted the spear aside and his hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield that had Medusa's head on it.

The satyr sprang forward and put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play. A frantic jig. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds rope-thick weeds were wrapping around the beasts legs, entangling him.

The child of Athena, now visible, gasped. "A Manticore!"

_They didn't know?_ Perseus guessed.

"A manticore?" The son of Hades gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

As Perseus continued to observe the battle. A hunting horn blowed in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of blades.

"No," Manticore said. "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when something shot at the manticore like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from his shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Manticore cried. He unleashed his spines, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow came from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them, the youngest looked to be ten.

The oldest about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Thalia muttered. "Oh, wonderful."

So these are the hunters of the moon goddess? He had heard of them inside the pit as the monsters wail and whine how they died to them.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful, with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. She looked like a princess!

"Permission to kill, my lady?"

Perseus could tell who she was talking to, even though she kept her eyes trained on the beast.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," another girl said. This one looked to be twelve or thirteen, but Perseus could tell she was older than that. She was the goddess. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail, and silvery yellow eyes like the moon.

Her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The monster growled. "If I cannot have these alive. I shall have them dead!"

Perseus tensed in preparation. Ready to jump in when needed.

The beast lunged at Thalia, knowing she was weak and dazed. "No!" The Athena girl yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" The girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane.

The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth held on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

Perseus jumped down from the tree tops and landed gracefully on the ground in his black tuxedo, white tie and. The katana held firmly in his hand. He controlled the shadows as they solidified and intercepted the arrows.

Absolute silence filled the forest and the manticore gasped. "Y..you!"

Perseus walked past the hunters, the questers and towards the manticore.

"Bow!" Perseus snarled.

The manticore hesitated. The hunters watched the _male_ weirdly and with distaste. The questers and the satyr looked at him with fear and curiousity.

"I said bow!" Perseus shouted. His purple eyes glowed with power.

The manticore bowed slowly, making the others gasp. The Athena girl jumped off suddenly, the beast remained bowing.

Perseus went towards the manticore and said, "You will tell your master that he will regret returning." And Perseus quickly sliced at the manticore's neck as he vaporized into golden dust.

Artemis discarded the _male_ and called out to her hunters, "Hunters! Set up camp!"

The hunters narrowed their eyes at the _male_s but when they heard their mistress' orders. They left to set up their camp.

Perseus invoked his son's name. "Thanatos." The shadows gathered next to a tree before a large buffed man with black wings and holding a large scythe came out. The God took in his surroundings before he noticed his father and ran at him. "Father!"

The God of peaceful death hugged his father, "You've returned!"

"I have, son. I have." Perseus hugged his son back.

Artemis watched this curiously. Artemis thought that Erebus was Thanatos' father, but he was supposed to be asleep.

"Take the twins of Hades to their father. We'll catch up later." Perseus ordered his son after letting go of him.

Thanatos nodded, before flapping his wings and flew towards the twins who yelped and yelled in fright, as they got shadow traveled to the Underworld.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked the_ male_.

Perseus regarded her and simply said, "Take me to Olympus and you will find out."


	2. Memories

**Perseus says hello. Let us see how Perseus deals with the gods of Olympus and his brothers and sisters. **

**Woop woop. Do a review/fav :3**

**-THIRD PERSON VIEW-**

Before Lady Artemis could do anything. Jake, the arrogant kid of Poseidon had put his sword at Perseus' throat and gritted his teeth. "How dare you interrupt with a quest!"

Artemis and Thalia was about to snap at him, but the amused expression on Perseus' face made them hesitate. Perseus simply cocked his head to the side and watched the black haired boy in front of him. Faster than lightning, he kicked the boy in the knee and relished in the sound of the bones shattering as he fell to the ground. The sword following him before it was taken from midair.

"Jake!" Annabeth cried in panic.

Perseus then hit the boy in the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out cold and then he simply dropped the sword next to the brat. The God then smiled innocently at Artemis, Thalia and then at Annabeth who watched him with an enraged expression. Annabeth wanted nothing to do besides cutting the man up, but if the man in front of him was Thanatos' father, it made her hesitate about it.

"Well then." Perseus said cheerfully, as if nothing happened. "Daughter of Zeus, we'll talk very soon." He winked at the demi-goddess. "Let us go goddess!"

Artemis nodded and touched Perseus' shoulder reluctantly. Thalia and Annabeth averted their eyes as the two gods flashed away.

Thalia in the forest clearing muttered, "This has been a long day." She walked towards the hunters encampment. She could tell that the quest was.. A failure perhaps? They didn't get the two demigods, they were taken to their father, she supposed them to be Hades' kids. Annabeth ran to Jake and fed him ambrosia, as Grover, the satyr came and helped her as well.

-**LINE BREAK OF OLYMPUS-**

Artemis and Perseus arrived in the throne room of Olympus. Artemis grew to her godly height of 14 feet and walked to her silvery throne and sat down next to her brother, Apollo. Before Artemis could say anything to the council, Hestia's happy shout rang through the room, "Brother!" Hestia in her eight year old form ran to her elder brother and hugged him tightly.

This made the other gods' go bug-eyed. "Hey lil'sis." Perseus hugged her back smiling. Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter and Hera at first didn't recognize him, but after a second glance. His name went through their mind. _Perseus._

Zeus himself cursed him in a thousand words. Poseidon and Demeter smiled gently, they remembered their elder brother as a fierce leader and a fighter, but also a caring older brother who rescued them out of Kronos' stomach.

"You're back!" Hestia giggled.

"That I am Hesty." Perseus said with a gentle smile. Taking in the gods in the their thrones. Hestia led him towards the Hearth where she usually sat, ignoring the other gods they both sat down. Perseus slowly taking in the other gods and their thrones. Hestia looked at him sadly and knew what he was thinking.

Zeus is tall and muscular with long black shoulder length hair with a gray and black neatly trimmed beard. Electric blue eyes and wearing a blue pinstriped suit. Perseus could slowly feel his fear rising. Poseidon has black hair, almost like his. A neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan. And he's wearing khaki bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

Hera looked as beautiful as always. Long black hair, soft brown eyes that one could get lost in and wearing a simple white dress. Though there was no smile on her face when faced with him.

Demeter has long, wavy blonde hair, large brown eyes, with a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of poppies. She's wearing a bright green dress with a black cape.

Ignoring the other gods, he wasn't here for them. Perseus searched for the throne of Hestia and Hades and found that there wasn't one. This made him more pissed.

Perseus turning back to Zeus, he growled at him. "_Brother._"

Zeus sneered back at him, "Brother."

The younger gods in the room looked even more confused than before. "Well, are you going to bow to us, you know, Perseus, that you are still a god but lower us."

Perseus laughed, but went ahead and bowed to Hestia, Hera, Demeter and Poseidon but he stopped at Zeus. Zeus gave a cough, but Perseus ignored it. Zeus asked. "Aren't you going to bow to me, as the ruler of Olympus?"

Perseus snorted and said, "Why would I? After what you've done?"

Zeus fumed. "You have one last chance; bow now or I will punish you."

Perseus chuckled, "I will not bow to you and that is final!"

The god of thunder positioned his bolt and said. "You brought this upon yourself." And fired the bolt towards Perseus who did not even flinch.

A sharp explosion was heard. When the smoke cleared, Perseus looked unharmed and had a smirk plastered on his face. There was lightning flickering over his skin and he pointed a finger towards a marble pillar and lightning struck the pillar and a sharper explosion than earlier was heard. After the smoke near the pillar cleared, it was completely destroyed and the gods' mouths dropped open.

Perseus simply smirked, "You can not destroy the God of Destruction!" He spread his arms wide open in a dramatic view. Hestia giggled.

Apollo rudely remarked. "That is awesome!"

Hermes looked at him weirdly, before laughing.

"Shut up Apollo, Hermes." Artemis snapped.

"Why are you here, Perseus?" Demeter asked.

Perseus smiled at her softly before explaining, "Well. I heard my father is rising and I couldn't let him destroy my family. Though.. There will be a price you must pay before I help Olympus."

Poseidon asked his brother, "What is it?"

Hestia smiled, she knew what he wanted.

Perseus smirked at Zeus, before looking at Hera. "I want you to return my soon-to-be-wife and return her memories of me and our times together, or I will just show you how much destruction a god of it can do."

Hera's children jaws dropped and Hera herself was confused. Memories stolen? Zeus watched Hera out of the corner of his eyes nervously.

"What do you mean memories? What of my memories?" Hera demanded both Perseus and Zeus.

Perseus smiled sadly at her, "Zeus fed you false lies and then he had your memories of our times together taken, eventually taking you away from me."

"It is true, sister." Hestia added.

Hera turned to Zeus with an enraged expression. "_Zeus_. What are they talking about?" She hissed dangerously.

"N-now wife-" Zeus tried to explain, "Hestia is lying-"

Poseidon and Demeter took on a look of horror while Hestia herself looked at Zeus pityingly.

"Hestia never lies!" Hera shouted at king. "Tell me the truth!"

The younger gods watched this curiously. Inside the shadows were Eris, Nemesis, Thanatos watching them. Eris smirked to his siblings. "Zeus' is getting it now."

Thanatos regarded her, "I must go. Peaceful death awaits." Thanatos' disappeared to gods nowhere from the shadows.

Nemesis bit back a laugh. "Him and his peaceful death. Maybe dearest father of ours will be happy now?" The two sisters continued to watch.

Zeus ignored his wife's rantings and shouted at Perseus. "I will throw you back into the pit where you belong with our father!"

Perseus smile fell of his face and took on a angry look at his younger brother. "_Do it!_ I dare you to do it! Throw me inside that pit and I will walk out of it again!" The fountain in the throne room boiled before it exploded viciously sending marble and water all around. The gods' looked at Poseidon only to find him shaking his head at them, but he pointed at Perseus who smirked.

Zeus was about to yell and strike Perseus with lightning but Poseidon banged his glowing green trident against the marble floor and told his brother. "Stop this _Zeus!_ If I may remind you. Perseus led our armies in the first titanomachy and it's thanks to him that we won. So return Hera her memories and go find a mortal woman for your curious fetishes!"

Zeus went beet-red as the gods laughed. Hera called a name, "Mnemosyne!" While Zeus called out for silence. They snapped their jaws shut, but silently chuckled.

The golden doors of the throne room opened and a beautiful woman with silver long hair walked in.

"Yes, my lords and ladies?" Mnemosyne bowed. Taking everything in the throne room in curiously.

"I want you to return my memories of Perseus and I whatever we had!" Hera spoke as she walked towards the Titaness of Memory

"Yes, my lady." Mnemosyne said with a smile. She had waited for this. She put her fingers on Hera's forehead and worked with her powers on her long lost memories that she had taken.

-**MEMORY SEQUENCE-**

_Perseus was the first new face she saw after she got rescued by their sibling from their fathers stomach._ _Perseus quickly introduced himself to his younger siblings, and all of them promptly escaped Mount Othrys before their Titan uncles and cousins came to their senses. In Perseus' Cave, at the base of Mount Ida, Hera happily reunited with her beloved mother Rhea._

_Shortly thereafter, Hera and the other gods accepted Perseus as their leader in the war against their tyrannical father._

_Perseus, to Hera, was a knight in a shining armor who rode to her rescue. She was slowly falling for him._

_In the middle of the night, a small fire roared as Perseus and Hera sat right next to each other. Hera's head was on his shoulder and they listened to the birds singing as their siblings slept._

_"What do you think will happen after this war against our father?" Hera asked._

_"I don't know." Perseus answered. "Our era will begin. I hope peace will come so we could live happily with our siblings and be better rulers than our father."_

_Hera nodded, she could accept that answer.  
><em>

_"Do you love someone?" Hera asked shyly._

_"Why are you asking?" Perseus chuckled as she blushed. "There is a woman that I love, but she doesn't know it yet and I do not want romance in the middle of a war."_

_"Who?" Hera asked, jealousy creeping into her voice._

_"It's a secret." Perseus smiled at her. "Go to sleep." He kissed her on the forehead._

**-****FEW MONTHS LATER-**

_Hera was fighting with her siblings against the Titans. Perseus and Hera both fought Hyperion together and they slowly overwhelmed him. As Hyperion smacked Hera against the wall. Primal rage took over Perseus' and he attacked Hyperion with more dexterity, strength and power all at once. In matter of seconds, Perseus overwhelmed Hyperion. Perseus' weapon was far away, so he ran at Hera's staff and grabbed it from the ground and blasted the Titan with energy so strong to destroy a mountain and the Titan fell unconcious.  
><em>

_Hera watched all of this with her jaw dropped. Perseus ran at her and hugged her tight, whilst muttering things like 'You're safe..' He handed the staff back to her and told her, "Let's go join our other siblings."_

_They ran and joined their siblings in a fight. Killing all kinds of monsters and fighting the titans off as they fought. Perseus flung a hellhound over his shoulder against the walls of Othrys and yelled at Hera, "Hera!"_

_"What?!" Hera yelled back as she blasted a Laistrygonian giant with her staff._

_"Will you marry me after this war is over?" He asked seriously after slicing at Krios' leg as he howled in pain._

_Hera smacked Iapetus' face and laughed. "Now is not the time, but yes I will!" She cried with joy as they ran at each other and kissed with passion and they disengaged each other and ran back to the fight.  
><em>

**-LIES FED, MEMORIES LOST-**

_Slowly after the victory the gods started to their rule after imprisoning the titans. Perseus and Hera were planning to get married and only Hestia, Poseidon so far knew about it, but there was someone who was jealous of it. Zeus wanted Hera for herself so he slowly started to feed lies to Hera and started to hang out more with her.  
><em>

_In Olympus. Hera and Zeus sat on their thrones. Hera was not Queen yet, so Zeus was king alone as it was his right as he killed Kronos. Zeus suddenly out of nowhere said, "You can't trust Perseus, sister. He will use you."_

_"Your lying," Hera hissed._

_As they continued to argue and argue, Hera did not notice the Titaness in the shadows of the throne room. Zeus' getting nowhere with with their argument, gave the signal to Mnemosyne and she cast the spell to remove all happy memories of Hera's times with Perseus._

_Hera slumped against her throne, out cold. _

_"It is done, my lord." Mnemosyne spat at the king before flashing out._

_Zeus sighed, after few minutes. Hera stirred, slowly opening her eyes to see a concerned Zeus looking down at her, "Are you okay?"_

_"Wh-what happened?" Hera asked. Her head banging with ache._

_"Perseus attacked you and was about to violate you." Zeus said coldly. "I chased him away."_

_Hera thanked him. All happy memories gone of her and Perseus and now she only remembers the vicious, fierce and brutal leader of the gods._

_Few weeks later, they held a trial for Perseus. Hades and Hestia weren't there. Only few gods' were there and Zeus and Hera held the trial against him and Zeus blatantly lied what he found' Demeter in her anger, voted for his banishment. Poseidon did not know what to do think about it, so he refrained, but others voted for his banishment and from that day on he was thrown into the pit. As Zeus threw him, he smiled at him smugly and victoriously as Perseus growled at him with vengeance and in his eyes, he held a determination. Determination for revenge._

As Mnemosyne removed her fingers from her forehead, she came back to reality with all of her memories. Tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She turned on Zeus and shouted, "I _hate you! You took him away from me!_" She walked over to the king and slapped him against his face with the force of a vicious woman, after that she kicked him in his crown jewels, hopefully crushing them, before she ran into Perseus' for comfort as she hugged her first love.

Silence filled the council as the gods' watched their Queen. Perseus smiled at Hera kindly and with hope in his eyes, before turning to Zeus and did what he did. Smiled at him smugly and victoriously, but his revenge was not over yet. He'll win the war and he'll take what should have been his from the start. _His throne as well._


End file.
